


Cabin Fever

by jairyn



Series: Shili/Togruta [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Snips - Freeform, Togruta - Freeform, Traditions, skyguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: For all you thirsty people, here is their long awaited wedding night (takes place a year and a half after the Traditions story). I decided to rewrite an old one I'd done to make it fit into what I established in the first story. But it can stand alone too.





	Cabin Fever

            “Bonteri!” Anakin shouted across the room and Ahsoka dropped her face into her hands in embarrassment. Why the kriff had she called him to Carlac? She’d had everything under control, despite her and Lux’s run-in with Death Watch on the other side of the planet. But then being the dutiful padawan she was, she’d sent a message to her master to let him know why they’d been delayed. He hadn’t been far away so he’d raced right there. Then to further her own stupidity, she’d told him how they’d crossed paths with the Mandalorian terrorists. She appreciated his protectiveness of her, but she could take care of herself. “If you ever involve my padawan in another one of your stupid revenge plots again, I will kill you,” Anakin was shouting at him. “Death Watch? You ran to Death Watch? There’s not even a word to describe how stupid you are to think they’d help you! You almost got her killed!” His fury had reached incomprehensible at this point, as he sputtered expletives as if together they formed a sentence.

            Lux looked helplessly over his shoulder at her. She only shrugged trying to mouth to him that she was sorry. She felt Anakin’s desire to throw him and leapt to her feet, grabbing his arm. “I’m fine, master! Put him down, _please._ ”  
            He looked down at her as though he had every intention of telling her to stay out of it. But to her relief, he dropped the scruff of Lux’s coat and stepped backwards. He shook his finger at Lux and then gritted his teeth. “I swear!” he said tightly. He couldn’t even finish his sentence he was so furious. She was pretty certain Lux got the picture anyways. “Come on, Snips. We’re leaving!” He turned and stormed out of the tent.

            “Master!” she called after him, but he vanished without looking back. Oh great. This was exactly what she’d been afraid of. “Sorry!” she whispered to Lux and went running after Anakin. She threw up the hood of her winter coat. As the snow fell heavy around her, it was hard to make him out in the distance. Thankfully he was tall enough to be seen over the snowdrifts.

            She chased him for awhile wondering where he was going. He didn’t acknowledge her shouts, so she had no choice but to follow and hope he didn’t get himself into trouble. The snow started falling harder, the wind blowing it all around them. She had to grab his arm just to keep track of him. They were lucky if they saw their feet, let alone a few meters in front of them. The blizzard was disorienting; she’d lost track of where they were after just a few minutes.

            He started slowing down. “Did you move the ship, Snips?” he asked in annoyance, shivering from the sudden temperature drop.

            “The ship is the other way. I tried to tell you, but you ignored me,” she said indignantly. How did they always end up in these messes?

            “Well, lead the way!” he chattered, trying to hug himself for warmth. His hair was almost completely white now from the snow. She grabbed him, so they didn’t get separated and turned around, heading in the direction she thought the ship was. She could feel him trembling. The temperature was steadily dropping, and they didn’t seem to be making any progress. He’d walked right out of the ten without a coat and she’d been so focused on not losing track of him, she’d forgotten to grab him something. At least she still had hers on.

            “Are we almost there?” He shivered again, stopping to tuck his left hand into his robe.

            “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I can’t tell, everything is white.” She glanced around trying to get her bearings. Apparently, her natural sense of direction was obscured in the snow.

            “Well, if we don’t find shelter soon, I’m going to turn into a popsicle,” he stammered. She looked up at him wanting to say he’d gotten himself into this mess, but she could see the fear in his eyes. She tried to rub his cheeks and ears with her gloves to give him some warmth. With her hands on his face, she closed her eyes trying to reach out in the force to orient herself. Everything felt scrambled though, as though the blizzard was a force storm as much as a natural phenomenon. She couldn’t get a sense of where anything was. Had they really wandered that far? All she knew for sure is that there wasn’t anyone close enough to help them. Not even her wrist comm was working properly. They needed to find shelter immediately, or they needed to make one.

            But since they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, no structures or caves anywhere within sight, she hoped she remembered her survival training. She moved blindly to the side, feeling for the snow drifts and started to pile the snow as high as possible; packing it solidly to make it stronger. She could feel him getting weaker by the minute.

            “Help me dig,” she said. He stumbled over to her and started working on the entrance to their shelter. The task was difficult and slow, and he was struggling to keep moving. She pulled out the flask of water she had hooked to her belt and ordered him to drink. Some of it dribbled out of the corners of his mouth and froze instantly. She flicked the frozen drops away and gave him a quick kiss to warm up his lips. She continued to burrow out the shelter as much as possible, to make it big enough for them both to fit. At least the snow packed nicely enough that she could get them down to the ground and it would stay structurally sound above them. Once she punched the vent hole in the roof of it, to the side of where they’d be laying, she turned back to find him watching her. She could feel his fear rising by the minute and she knew it was now up to her to make sure they got through this. He had the same survival training she had, but he was from a desert planet. With as cold as it was right now, she didn’t expect him to be thinking straight. She could feel his body temperature dropping. “Lay down on the ground,” she instructed. He crawled somewhat stiffly into the shelter she’d created.

            “I’m not feeling so good, Snips,” he stuttered anxiously. He drifted a little into the force trying to protect himself, but he was weak already.

            “Don’t worry, we’ll get through this!” she said quickly. Who was she trying to convince? After blocking out the entrance and checking that their vent was still clear, she knelt down beside him and brushed the snow out of his hair. She ripped off the hood of her coat and put it under his head, wrapping his ears into it as best she could. He was getting colder by the minute.

            Not knowing what else to do, she climbed on top of him to use herself as a source of heat. He looked up at her, his cold breath blowing past her face. She tucked his left hand up the back of her coat. The cold sent chills down her spine. He blinked slowly, ice crystallizing on his eye lashes. She rubbed her cheeks against his, trying to keep friction there. He was shivering so badly now, it rocked her body; since she was so small compared to him. She rapped her arms around his shoulders, trying hard to maximize the amount of him that she was able to cover. She saw a tear freeze on his cheek and she flicked it off.

            “Stay with me, master,” she begged, rubbing her body back and forth against his; doing everything she could to keep him warm.

            “I don’t think I’m going to make it…” His voice was cracked and raw.

            “Don’t say that!” she cried. It was so cold. She didn’t want to admit her doubts either. If the blizzard didn’t light up soon, they’d both be frozen popsicles in a few hours.

            He closed his eyes. “I…” he tried to reach her face. “I’m p-pr-proud of you,” he stuttered and lost consciousness. She tried her hardest not to cry, that would only make their predicament worse. This wasn’t how this was going to end! She rolled off him and unhooked his belt, pulling off his twin tabards. She wrapped one around his face and neck and the other around her own. Then she climbed back on him and tucked his hand back into her coat.

            She moved back and forth against him. It was hard to keep moving, but she couldn’t stop now. They were going to survive this, they had to. She rested her head against his face, kissing him softly on the forehead and then putting the sash back up over her nose and mouth. She trembled and tried to sink into the force, drawing on any heat and calm she could manage. She talked out loud to him to keep herself conscious. She told him how much he meant to her, she told him stories, she tried to joke about the crazy predicaments they’d gotten themselves into over the years. But this was probably the worst one. She wasn’t mad at him anymore, for what he’d said to Lux. She just wanted him to wake up and be okay. She loved him too much to lose him now.

            After what seemed like hours, she felt the air shift and wondered if the blizzard had passed. She looked down at him and felt for signs of life. He was still alive somehow. She could have shed tears of relief. She’d gone almost numb just forcing herself to move back and forth. She crawled off him and pushed her way through the snow, trying to find her way out. There was some still falling, but she could make things out in the distance now. And it wasn’t so cold. There was a building not too far away. Hopefully someone was home and could help. She debated leaving him to go get help, but she couldn’t.

            She broke apart the shelter and dragged him out of the burrow. He was heavier than normal, but through pure determination, she managed to drag him all the way to the cabin. She pounded on the door, but nobody answered. The snow started coming down hard again. “Forgive me,” she said to whoever owned this place and kicked open the door. She dragged him inside and closed it behind them. It wasn’t any warmer inside, but at least there was a fireplace and wood to start a fire. She quickly lit one, trying to warm her hands so she could move him over near the heat.

            She scrambled around the place looking for any blankets she could and laid a pile of them in front of the flames. Both of them were soaking wet. If they had any hope of warming up, they needed to get out of them. She couldn’t find any clothes in the cabin though, only blankets. She shivered as the snow melted and dripped down her back. She ripped off her coat, glad to feel the room start to warm up. She pulled off her wet gloves and warmed her hands in front of the fire, rubbing them together.

            Then she moved him over onto the blankets and started pulling off his boots, gloves and robes. Her hands ran across their wedding bindings he still had tied around his mechanical hand. She had no idea he’d kept them all this time, or that he still wore them. Her lip trembled a little at the sudden rush of emotion. She felt weird stripping him, but the wet clothes had to go. She shivered a little in excitement, trying not to enjoy what she was seeing. This was about survival, she kept reminding herself. But they never had finished the final ceremony… She shook herself, this was hardly the time to be thinking about that. Although, suddenly the prospect didn’t seem so scary. _Probably the near-death experience talking._ Once she got his pants off, she threw a couple blankets over him and then undressed herself.

            He still hadn’t woken up, but she could feel his core body temperature rising. She hoped he’d be okay. She wrapped herself in blankets and snuggled into him by the fire. She was exhausted. The whole ordeal had taken its toll on both of them. But at least they were safe now.

 

\---

 

            “Mmmm,” he moaned. He didn’t feel so cold anymore, but he was still alive. He blinked a few times and looked around confused. Where was he? His eyes fell on a chair near his feet; his pants and robes were draped over it. He lifted the blankets that were over him and saw to his surprise that he was completely naked. He glanced to the left and saw Ahsoka curled up and snuggled into him. He smiled for a moment, she looked so peaceful asleep. She trilled softly. He’d missed that sound.

            Ever since their wedding a year and a half before, they’d tried to respect each other’s boundaries. He hadn’t wanted to rush her, or worse, push her into something she didn’t really want. It had been excruciating to wait so long, but he knew when they took that next step, it would be worth the wait. Being back among the Jedi and the war… it had been difficult to keep the intimacy they’d found on Shili, having to sneak moments together but mostly just continue on as though none of it had happened. Much of their relationship had become a silent conversation between them; carried out with glances and quick touches. It worked, but wasn’t nearly as satisfying. Breaking up with Padme had been the hardest part, especially since they’d repeatedly crossed paths to deal with the war. She’d taken it pretty well, but since he hadn’t felt comfortable explaining exactly why he felt they should call it quits… it had left a gaping wound that might never be fixed. At least he still had Ahsoka. When the war was over, maybe they could be together for real.

            He looked down and noticed that the blanket and rolled enough to reveal she was naked too. His eyes widened. What had they done to stay warm? He couldn’t remember anything except her being on top of him. The way she’d rubbed her body on his had been insanely hot, but he’d been so cold he hadn’t been able to stay conscious enough to enjoy it. Her touch had been soft and warm. He didn’t want to think about that, because every time he did, it made it that much harder to keep his hands off her. He tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn back to the tantalizing bit of flesh he could see above the blanket.

            “Ahsoka,” he whispered, moving the arm she was laying on to shake her. She stirred and stretched, revealing both her breasts. He couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes, they looked so nice in the firelight. It was all he could do to not reach out for them. He tried to shake the thought, but it lingered longer than he liked. “Uh, Snips… don’t get me wrong… I’m happy to be alive, but what did we do?” Mainly… if they had done something, he’d have wanted to be awake for it.

            She turned towards his face, blinking slowly. Her dark lashes fell across her cheeks, crowning her beautiful blue eyes that reflected the warm glow of the fire. She was so sexy he couldn’t stand it. She yawned. “What do you mean?” she asked sleepily, curling into him more. Her voice was soft and sultry. Either she wasn’t completely awake yet or she was thoroughly enjoying being cuddled against him. Not that he minded. He’d been looking forward to a day like this for a long time. Of course, he had hoped it would come without almost dying first…

            “I mean,” he said gesturing to her chest. “Why are we both naked?” She looked down and saw that she was revealed, and she clamped her arms down in front of her; looking up at him with eyes wide in embarrassment. Now she was awake. He saw one of her brown lips tremble. Was she still scared to go further?

            “We were soaked by the time I got us here to the cabin. I thought we’d warm up faster if they were off.” She blushed, her montral stripes brightened vividly. He watched the way she chewed her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss them so bad. He’d been so focused on the thoughts going through his mind, that he didn’t realize she was waiting for him to speak. “I couldn’t let you die,” she squeaked nervously. She was about to say something else and he brought his fingers to her lips to stop her. Was that excitement he saw flicker in her eyes?

            He traced one mechanical finger along her lower lip and then moved to the wing shape on her cheek. When they were back in the snow, he’d wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He thought he was dying, it seemed appropriate at the time. He studied her, loving how her body had given way to womanly features. It curved in all the right places; she was muscular but not overly masculine. She wasn’t the little kid he’d started training a couple years ago. He did love her, it was true. His feelings had only grown since their time on Shili.

            He glanced away, trying not to rush her. He heard her sigh and sit up. He looked back to see the skin of her back revealed all the way down to her bottom. He was used to seeing her back but… he bit his lower lip. _Stang!_ She stood up seemingly unaware that the blanket did nothing to cover the shape of her body. In the soft light of the cabin, he felt the fire not next to him but inside of him as he followed her curves down with his eyes.

            “Ahsoka…” he breathed, his voice a husk of its normal tone. She turned around surprised. He saw hunger in her eyes too, though she tried to hide it. She seemed to realize that the blanket she was holding only covered her front and she grabbed it and wrapped it around the back too. He was surprisingly disappointed that she was covered again. “Come here,” he said. Holding onto the blanket tightly she knelt down next to him, a little distant. He reached out to her, running his hand down her arm and intertwined his fingers with hers. He felt her tremble as she stared at their hands. “Thank you. For saving me.” 

            She nodded. "It's the role of the padawan to protect her master." He brought her hand to his face and pressed it against his cheek and then kissed it softly. She watched him with uncertainty. He could feel her want in the force. She wasn’t hiding it as well as she thought. But was she ready? Would she go for it now? 

            "That's my job," he said softly, smirking at her. She didn't argue. She seemed uncomfortable. "Come on, lay down again."

            "I'm not sure that's a good idea," she whispered, pulling her hand away. 

            "Given the ordeal we've been through, I think it's appropriate for a teacher to comfort his scared padawan," he teased.

            "But I'm not scared," she replied, ever the realist. He rolled his eyes. 

            "You weren't scared I'd die, Snips? I'm shocked and hurt!" He faked a dramatic expression and pouted.

            "I _was_ scared, but I'm not anymore," she huffed indignantly and looked away. He watched her chest rise and fall under the fabric. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms, but he felt her pulling away by the second. _Please…_ he begged.

            "Well maybe the master needs comforting for once." She turned back to look at him. He watched the fire's reflection in her eyes as it seemed to bring them to life. They were deeper than he ever thought possible. It's true, it was supposed to be _his_ job to protect her. But she rarely needed protecting and it sometimes spoiled the fun. The thing was though, when she was around, he was the one that felt safe. That was one of the feelings that had stuck with him the longest. 

            She stared at him intensely. Wrong or right, he wanted her right now. He wanted her in every way imaginable. His want made even him uncomfortable. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling from him. But if she said no, he'd let her go. His desire could be pushed aside. He wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. She finally laid down but rolled so her back was to him. She definitely wasn’t making this easy on him.

            He rolled towards her, bringing himself within inches of her back. He wanted to touch her, to feel her, to breathe her in. 

            It was hot in the room now, laying so close to the fireplace. Though he could feel the heat coming from them too. He leaned his cheek onto her back lekku. His robotic hand came up and pushed the blanket off her as though it had a mind of its own. He traced the metal fingers lightly up her legs to her hips. Closing his eyes to imagine the feel of flesh, the feel of her in the force. His lips found her shoulder as he brushed them along. She shivered a little but didn't protest. 

            "Your lips are cold," she murmured. "So is your hand."

            "Help me warm them up then," he moaned quietly. She turned her head, peering over her shoulder at him and he leaned down to meet her parted lips. He pressed himself up against her, resting the metal fingers against her abdomen pulling her to him. He felt her grab the mechanical hand and move it lower. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it. She rolled her eyes back and sighed. 

            “Anakin…” she breathed as he let go of her lips and trailed his kisses down her neck.

            “Tell me you want it,” he whispered, brushing along her skin unable to stand the need rising in him now. He brought his mechanical hand up to her throat, feeling along her jaw line and down her lekku. He could feel her resisting him in the force, he really didn’t want her to tell him to stop now. She lit a candle in the dark part of his heart. The one afraid of everything. He’d been angry at Lux for putting her in danger, for almost getting her killed. He should have been angry, she was under his protection, she was his responsibility. But now he was realizing there was a bigger reason; she awoke the dragon. The one he couldn’t escape. The one that always got in the way. The one that made people impossible for him to let go. Regardless of how they acted, he still saw her as his wife. The ceremony itself may have been an accident, but it didn’t change the way he felt.

            She pulled away, sat up and turned to look at him. He was lying there open and vulnerable, could she sense it? Did she understand? Could she feel the fear that came alive in him alongside the need? She didn’t say anything for a long time. He knew he was open in the force. He knew she was reading him. He could feel her all over him like a thousand tiny pin pricks. This was a bad idea, she would know too much. But as he stared back at her face, burning in the fires he stoked in his soul; he couldn’t build the wall he wanted to. He felt weak, maybe from the snow, maybe from almost dying… maybe from her presence. He didn’t like it, but as the minutes dragged on, he thought he’d go crazy as it consumed him.

            She dropped the blanket she was holding in front of her and pushed him back against the floor, crawling towards him. “Tell me what you want,” she said, her voice reminded him of the purr of a lothcat. A million fantasies flashed through his mind of all the things he wanted to do to her. Of all the things he wanted to feel and explore and experience. He knew instinctively that wasn’t what she was asking him. His eyes followed her lekku down her shoulder as though they were a sign leading him straight to her breasts. He noticed the blue stripes had darkened now. He brought his gaze back to hers, wondering if it spoke for him.

            He swallowed, “I want it all, Snips.” _All of her._ “The good, the bad, the right, the wrong… all of it.” She leaned forward, eyes flitting to his lips. His heart started racing in excitement. He waited in anticipation, but she never touched him. “What do you think I want?” she asked, her warm breath against his skin.

            “Please say me,” he responded, squirming with his need to reach out to her; to end the torture she was causing him with her teasing movements. He could feel her so close. She could be kissing the air for all he knew, but it felt like she was there, touching him. Touching everything that he was. It was terrifying.

            “I want us,” she said at last, as she moved herself along his body, still not touching him, but moving him in the force nonetheless. “I know we can’t right now, but I wanted you to know.” He saw the stars light up in her eyes and was instantly back on Shili when they’d gazed at the sky. She lifted his mechanical hand up, her fingers tracing their wedding bindings that he’d kept wrapped beneath his gloves. “I’ve wanted us for a long time. I was scared. Everything that happened… it was so fast, I wasn’t ready.”

            He sat up when she sat back on her feet. “Are you ready now?” he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes tracing down his body, lingering on his lips and then his chest. He admired the smile when they found the edge of the blanket.

            She moved so she could scoot up behind him and he wasn’t sure what kind of response that was. But then she ran her hands along his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. She moved her lips and warm breath to the side and to his surprise bit into his skin, hard enough he was sure she'd leave a mark. He'd forgotten until that moment she had sharper teeth than humans. Flashbacks to her hunt, made him tense. He felt her hands close down on his shoulder in a pinch and then release, only to dig in again. She kissed where she'd bitten him and then moved to the side and bit again. She kept moving her hands in and out of his shoulder. He’d also forgotten she had claws. By the third bite, he was confused but strangely excited. 

            "What's with the biting?" he asked, tipping his head to the side and turning to look at his shoulder. There were little pinpricks of blood bubbling out. 

            "I don't know. You don't like it?" she asked nervously. 

            "No... I do... it's just... _different,_ " he mused. He'd never really thought about until now how her being a different species might change the game. Obviously, he’d seen for himself what she could do with her bare hands, but it hadn’t occurred to him that could move into the bedroom. "Please tell me you're not going to suck my blood or something." She was a predator, after all.

            "Eww no," she laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He felt her bury her face in his hair and inhale deeply. Okay, well at least she wasn't going to eat him... that was a good sign. "Anakin?" she whispered, coming up for air.

            "Yeah?" he asked, wondering what was going on in that pretty head of hers right now. Especially considering the things they'd just been talking about. 

            "Why is hair so stringy? Like does it get tangled or in your way?"

            He laughed before he could stop himself. _What? She was thinking about hair?_ He twisted his body and wrapped his arms around her. They fell to the floor, tangled in each other's arms. He tickled her, and she threw her head back laughing. He was half over her and he shook his head, so his hair fell in her face. She laughed again reaching up to run her fingers through it. "Yeah it does. All the time. And right now, it's making it hard to see you." He tipped his head back, so his hair fell down in front of his eyes, forcing her fingers to fall out of it. 

            "Well at least you'll always be able to see me in the force," she said breathlessly. That was true. And he was grateful for that. He threw his head back trying to get his hair out of the way, and then blew at the stubborn strands that refused to move because they'd stuck to his mouth. It was a futile effort. He gave up and looked down at her. Her eyes were burning with the same hunger he felt. 

            He leaned down, meeting her lips. It was soft and questioning at first, but to answer him she pushed back in heat. It turned wet and warm. He let himself fall into her depths. They released and looked deeply in each other's eyes. Hers moved like she was reading a book in his. She blinked slowly, and then tipped her head back just so to give him permission. He eagerly obliged and met her lips again. Reaching in with his tongue, exploring. He felt her with the force as much as his body. She was hot, burning; as though a spark. One that would soon be a flame. 

            He straddled her and grabbed both her front head tails and ran his hands down them to the tips. She'd grabbed his wrists the moment he touched them, but she didn't push him away. He traced the stripes with his thumbs, looking back and forth between them. "They've gotten longer," he said. She was watching him curiously. "What are they for?" He saw a smile form on her lips. 

            "Well, the back one is protection. The top part is how I hear, and the front ones are kind of like feelers. Like cat whiskers," she replied.

            "Feelers, huh? Can they move on their own?" he asked while lifting them away from her skin. They were surprisingly heavy. 

            "No, they're not muscles. More like bone or fiber. But they have nerves and blood vessels," she said.

            "Can you feel it when I touch them?" he murmured, as he ran his thumbs along them. 

            "Yes," she breathed trembling a little. He looked up at her face. 

            "Do they get you excited?" 

            She licked her lips. "Yes," she whispered. "They also have scent glands." 

            He raised an eyebrow at her. "Scent glands? As in... marking territory and mating?" She nodded a little sheepishly. He brought his nose down to one of them, breathing in. He didn't smell anything, but that didn't surprise him. "What kind of message are they leaving on my hands? And for who?"

            "That depends on how I'm feeling," she answered, he saw a sparkle in her eyes. She was suddenly fascinating to him. He wanted to know the ins and outs of her. Where she began and where she ended. 

            "And how are you feeling right now?" he asked, the husky undertone returning to his voice.

            "Like a lioness," she breathed, pushing him off her with incredible strength. She crawled over to him and brought her lips down to his chest. She moved up, he tipped his head back exposing his neck as though he instinctually knew that's exactly where she was headed. He clenched his jaw, expecting her to bite him again. She nibbled at his throat a little, but not as hard as he expected. Her hands dug into his chest repeatedly like she'd done to his shoulders earlier. He had a feeling he was going to end this night with a lot of scratches. 

            She licked the spots she nibbled as though licking wounds. Her tongue was like sand paper on his skin. He'd never like sand, it was irritating and rough, but the way it felt against him in this moment was strangely intoxicating; the way it was mixed with her wet and warm breath. He heard a soft rumble from her, a near growl almost. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He wanted to touch her, but she flashed him a strange predatorily look and he left his hands where they were for now. He didn't know much about animal mating habits, but he was in for a weird night. As badly as he wanted it, he was going to let her lead until he couldn't stand it anymore. 

            She trailed her unique touches down his body, leaving his skin burning wherever she'd been. He knew he was hard, but he was already excited, and she hadn't even gotten that far. She clawed his thighs a little and he secretly hoped she'd know better than to bite him there. To his surprise, she took it into her mouth slowly. Her tongue didn't feel as gritty and the way it moved across him left him squirming in pleasure. He hoped her experience came only from animal instinct and not other sexual adventures.

            It popped into his head suddenly that feline creatures fought for dominance during mating. He wasn't sure if that was a real fact, or even why he knew it, but he had a hunch that she would control the situation until he took it from her. She looked up and growled at him baring her pointy teeth, as though sensing his change. He wasn't a Togruta, but he knew a little something about power and it was his turn, as far as he was concerned. 

            He stared at her challengingly, watching her arch her back. It was the weirdest mix of unbelievable and sexy. Predator or not, she was still human-like. And though she was small, he could overpower her. She crawled off him, circling him with her back still arched. He sat up and she growled again. He moved to his knees and she lowered her head. He reached for her and she swatted at him, leaving streaks of pink lines down his hand. Did she even know what she was doing? He was starting to wonder if he should check that she was still in there. 

            But instead he moved onto his hands and knees, arching his back too. There was a twitch of a smile. So, she _did_ know. He moved towards her and she cuffed him on the head. Followed by another rumble. He dove at her, throwing his arms around her waist, tackling her to the ground. She fought him for a moment but then in the weirdest move he'd ever done, he bit down on the back of her shoulder. The moment his teeth landed on flesh, she stopped fighting. He laid on top of her for a few seconds to catch his breath, but he hadn't released her. 

            He reveled in the feel of her body against his. The softness of her skin, the shape and how it molded into him. He brought his hands up her sides, wondering if he'd somehow won the battle and it was safe to let go. She stretched her arms up above her head and he continued sliding all the way to her hands where he intertwined their fingers. She moaned softly as he shifted to square himself on top of her. He wondered if he was too heavy for her, but she didn't complain. He finally let go of her shoulder, confident that he had her nailed down. He rubbed his cheek against her back lekku, feeling the stiffness of this one. Of course it was stiff, it had been strong enough to break teeth.

            "The other Togruta," she said suddenly.

            "Hmm...?"

            "They'll know you're mine." She brought her arms down, his along with them. The way she'd said that had sent chills down his spine. 

            "What?" he asked.

            "You wanted to know the scent message my lekku would leave on your hands. It's territorial, they won't touch you." She turned her head to the side and he saw the smile in the firelight. 

            "Don't tell me Master Shaak Ti is going to smell you on me. That's the last thing we need."

            "Only if she gets close enough. Just don't shove your hands in her face and you'll be fine," she smirked at him. 

            "Well, what if I don't want to only be yours?" he teased. "I'm sure there's lots of attractive Togruta women to bang." 

            "You should have thought of that before we started," she laughed. "Too late now, Skyguy! You're stuck with me."

            He rolled her over, so she was looking up at him again. "You mean I'm marked for eternity? It doesn't come off?"

            "Yeah," she laughed. He frowned at her and then leaned down and rubbed a cheek on each lekku. 

            "I better bathe in the stuff then. I don't want anyone else coming near me!"

            She laughed harder pushing against his chest. "It doesn't work like repellent!" She threw her arms around his back, pulling herself up to his lips. "If you shove your hand in their face they'll smell it, but they'll only know what it means if they try to mate with you. Though most of them will probably instinctively avoid getting that far."

            "You're lucky you're the only Togruta I have any intention of letting mate with me," he breathed. He enjoyed the shiver he got in response. She bit her lower lip and threw her legs around his back. He was hit with her desire so strongly it catapulted his own over the fence. He brought his lips down to her chest, teasing her nipples with his mouth. He licked and sucked, pulling them out and letting go. She moaned deeply, throwing her head backwards.

            He moved lower, teasing the skin around her navel. He felt her claws in his back as he went further. She arched as he brushed his lips along her inner thighs. He rubbed her with his left thumb and then stuck two of his metal fingers inside her. She groaned loudly, parting wider and resting her legs over his shoulders. She gripped the blankets as he thrust them in deeper. He enjoyed watching the way her body arched and squirmed in response. 

            "So hot!" she whispered. 

            "The metal?"

            "Yes!" she sighed trembling in pleasure. He touched his left hand to his mechanical arm and was surprised to realize that yes, the metal was hot to the touch. _Stang!_ Was he hurting her?

            He pulled his fingers out and stuck his tongue in instead. She bucked up into him, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in her vice grip. 

            She cried out collapsing back to the ground. Then she rolled back to her stomach and parted for him to ride her. He climbed over her and entered slowly. She moaned as he pushed in deeper, lifting her butt up into him so he could slide in easier. 

            "Anakin!" she cried as he thrust in and out, harder and harder. Sliding them along the floor. She reached forward and pushed her hands against a cabinet. He was lost in the rhythm now. The way they moved together, he wanted to be all in. He pounded hard, her cries of pleasure driving him deeper. He grabbed onto her back lekku, jerking her head back. "Auuugh!" she yelled. She seemed to like it rough. Her tiny body was pressed against him, moving back and forth against him and the floor. He fell down to his elbows, kissing her skin. She squirmed under the touch, trembling and moaning.

            He pushed in harder, feeling her warmth spread over him. Then he bit down on her shoulder again as he released into her. She'd brought her hands around his, clawing his arms when he bit into her flesh. As he relaxed onto her, he felt his arm stinging and glanced over to see several scratches across the surface that were definitely bleeding. 

            He'd forgotten all about being cold. Now he was sweaty, hot and exhausted. Her skin was slick with perspiration too. The last bite had left an interesting aftertaste. 

            He rolled off her onto his back and closed his eyes. Bringing one arm to rest on his forehead. His brain was fuzzy. He didn't want to think, as the aftermath of pleasure slowly faded. He felt her hands on his chest again. It was almost as though she were kneading bread. He lifted his lids halfway and saw a dreamy expression on her face as she worked her fingers into his skin. Then to his surprise, she crawled half on top of him, resting her head on his chest. He felt her breathing against him, but also... vibrating? He heard the softest trilling sound with it. 

            He couldn't help but smile and wrapped his arms around her. It finally dawned on him what the sound was… Humans might not purr but feeling her do it gave him the strangest sense of contentment. He let his muscles relax and his mind drift off.


End file.
